


Intergovernmental Relations

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministers may have more than Mars bars in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intergovernmental Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynardo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reynardo).



> Written in response to [reynardo](http://reynardo.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Minister Fudge (or indeed anyone at the Ministry of Magic) confronted with a computer_.

The Prime Minister had been sorry to leave the Other Minister. _But that curry simply wasn't sitting well_ , she thought, entering her office.

"That is _not_ what I asked you. I said 'Mars Bar', not Skarsgård!"

 _I thought he was eyeing my mobile_. "Ahem."

"Oh! Prime Minister Watson. Forgive me. Your box is more difficult to manage than I thought it'd be."

Watson bit the inside of her cheek. "Most computers are before one learns to use them." Taking her seat and mobile, she asked, "Is the Wizarding community in dire need of Mars bars?"

The Other Minister's blush deepened. "It's just that I thought I might celebrate our good news with something I remember from my childhood."

"Celebrate?" Watson asked, relief settling her stomach a treat. "So you've caught the necro, er . . . ."

"Necromancer, yes! And whenever something good happened when I was little, Great Uncle Algie always had a Mars bar for me."

"One moment." Watson picked up the office phone. "Mrs Scamander, would you please have two Mars bars sent in?"

"Oh, he'll like those. Certainly!"

Watson shook her head at her secretary's ungovernable over-familiarity, but the Other Minister had the good grace not to notice it.


End file.
